


平等关系

by Emily13



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily13/pseuds/Emily13
Summary: 可承接预谋后，也可独立，温馨无虐。康汉文





	平等关系

 

自从那个星期五过去之后，汉克就没有再和康纳做过爱了，倒不是说不舒服，也不是他的性欲真的退化到两个月都不会到访，真正的原因其实是汉克心里有一道坎，他不知道该怎么说，但每次见到康纳因被他拒绝亲近而显得有些无措时，这个感觉就更加强烈。

 

他再次打断了康纳谈话的请求，汉克有种即将搞砸一切的预感，他是真心的想和这个塑料屁股在一起，他已经54岁了，曾经也接受过很多事物，但是没有一样能帮助他理解同性间的关系，他能看出来康纳的困惑，可作为本应该更了解并加以教育角色的他都一筹莫展，他又如何敢和康纳谈什么呢。

 

两个人只好这么拖着，康纳晚上重新回到了沙发，虽一同上下班，但相较于陌生人，其实也没什么差别。

 

所有人都看出来这两个人出现了问题。比如本就话少的康纳现在连汉克的话都不接了，只是一副被抛弃的神情还跟在汉克身后，然而汉克竟然也像没注意到他一样，经常一扇门的功夫就落下康纳老远，可怜巴巴的康纳只好跑过去在几步距离后停下，也不敢问什么。

 

局里的人都在打赌康纳什么时候辞职回模控生命，明眼人都能看出来汉克在无视康纳，这里面叫的最欢的当属盖文，尤其又赶上一个星期五的临下班时段，真是一个逗趣的好时机。

 

“呦，我们无所不能的汉克副队长怎么今天没有出警啊？哦，原来是没有了塑料跟班就查不出案子了，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”说完盖文还回身看了眼自己的一伙人，这些人里和汉克不对付的附和地笑得很大声，有些不在明面敌对的人也一脸激动地看着笑话。

 

康纳想对汉克微笑，表示自己的不在意，可不知为什么就是提不起嘴角。汉克叹了口气，没有理会盖文那群人，盖文察觉自己没有讨到什么乐子后，哼了一声回到自己位置继续整理资料，只不过时不时会往汉克那边看几眼。

 

“不想笑就别笑了，比哭还难看。”

 

“我没有。”可能是这段时间被冷落的狠了，又怕被误会，汉克刚说完康纳就赶紧接了上去。“我只是，我是说，对不起，我不知道我哪里做错了，我希望你能告诉我。”汉克盯了他一会儿，没有回应。

 

准点下班，车厢里是让人窒息的安静，康纳悄悄偷看向汉克，心里有一丝喜悦。

【压力值：85；情绪偏向：喜悦50%+懊恼20%+痛苦20%；心跳加快，排除愤怒&运动原因；想事专注，忘记开音乐；饥饿】

 

汉克现在满脑子都是刚才康纳咬下嘴唇的样子，他不知道自己这个样子多么性感嘛？好不容易熬到下班，汉克抓着康纳就往家赶，虽然立刻来一发不太实际，但在家里撸出来总比在警局的公共卫生间要好太多。当然，要等他吃饱了饭，中午生气没有吃下午也没有吃零食，现在简直要饿坏他了。

 

抱着这种想法的汉克到家后草草吃过晚饭填饱肚子，丢下准备整理餐桌的康纳就往浴室跑。脱下衣服，汉克终于舒舒服服地躺在自己喜欢的浴缸里，是的，他这个星期其实都在想，只是抹不开面子也没有空，夏天本就炎热，而哪个恋爱的人能不燥热呢？

 

汉克有点不好意思去摆弄自己的胸部，可是空出来的左手又无处安放，尤其记忆里乳头被抚摸揉捏的感觉真的很受用。呃，好吧，反正也没有别人。

 

汉克把花洒打开，温热的水流冲击着他的小腹和阴茎，他先尝试自己用双手扯了扯乳尖，感觉没有那么大刺激，就放弃了双手占用的情况。他熟悉的伙伴——右手，还是之前的任务，犒劳他的小兄弟就好。

 

他先用自己的指尖在阴茎头上画圈，那里的嫩肉十分敏感，没两下他的腿就完全放松下来。汉克闭着眼睛想象康纳的样子，有时候还忍不住自己用手去碰碰自己的后穴，水声掩盖了很多声音，比如汉克的轻喘，比如康纳走进浴室。

 

“康，啊，啊！”

 

汉克的声音还是很抑制，他只是想今天爽一小下下，然后继续当鸵鸟的，可能有了仿生人以后，神圣的主就再也不想理这群人了，他的想法也就只能停留在想法。

 

被康纳握住之后，汉克赶紧睁开眼睛，本就快高潮的他被这么一吓直接就射了出来，而且这段时间憋的有点久，射了一股之后还连着又射了几下，汉克感觉一股热气直冲脑门，臊得他脸红到了脖子根。

 

“我的技术真的那么差么？请你原谅我是第一次，我有认真的去学了，我搜了很多资料。”康纳有些委屈地说。“还是说我们进展的太快了？我以为你也想要的。”面上可怜的不得了，但康纳的手却没有离开，像是不经意的抓着汉克的大腿根，直接痒到汉克的舌头尖。

 

“嘿，这不是你的错，听着，康纳，我只是自己还没有准备好一些事情。”一个赤裸的、刚高潮过的、两腿大开的人，正经八百地解释自己曾经被干的很舒服，这个画面还是很喜感的。康纳心里为自己鼓掌，距离成功又进一步了。

 

“我听见你在叫我，刚才，所以，今天可以么？”康纳咬了自己嘴唇一下，他看见汉克的喉结上下滚动，于是又伸出舌头快速舔了下嘴唇。

 

“没有允许你不是也进来了么。”话刚说出口便反应过来自己的歧义，汉克觉得之前单方面的冷战完全是给自己找罪受，或许他才是那个心里有不平等的人。

 

康纳脱光衣服后也挤进了浴缸，这时浴缸里的水洒了大半出来，一种说不出的欲望在汉克心里燃了起来，他想现在就知道，于是他问出声，“如果我们正式的公开关系，你会怎么称呼我？如果，我是说如果，仿生人法案通过了，如果我们结婚，你又会怎么称呼我？”汉克问完之后又觉得自己说的可能不是很清楚，但是他不想重复解释，去引导什么，他有些焦虑和不安，还有害羞，看，一个老头子都想和小年轻结婚了。

 

康纳似乎有点理解了汉克的意思，但并不完全，所以他排除了几个备用选项，“恩，那你会觉得和我做爱，作为承受方是一种难为情的事情么？”康纳开始舔舐汉克的耳朵，希望这场谈话不那么过于单调。

 

“哈，你等一下，我是说，会的。”汉克推开爬伏在自己身上的人，捏捏他的胳膊表示不是恼怒才推开，“你能想象到，如果他们知道我被捅了屁股，是的，字面意义上，他们会嘲笑我，而且我会担心。”剩下那半句汉克没有说，他没有想过自己会有这么矫情的一面。

 

“你会是我的男朋友，你也会称呼我为男朋友的对么？当我们结婚后，我会称呼你为我的丈夫。在我一直认为自己只是机器的时候，你一直讲着平等，就像以前我的意识里就告诉自己，当你经常冲在我前面时，不是觉得我能力弱一样。”

 

好吧，现在康纳又贴上来了，“咳，你知道，人总有时候会。”汉克撇了撇嘴，“你什么时候懂这么多了？”这时康纳在用自己的乳头和他的相互摩擦，汉克觉得一束电流从他的乳头直接窜到了小腹。

 

“从我为了你放弃任务优先级的那天。”康纳小声在汉克耳边说，手却不停地在汉克身上挑逗，趁着汉克沉溺的时候将清理的小东西塞了进去，汉克察觉到时，猛地推开康纳，跨出浴缸到马桶那里坐下，“上次也是这样， 你告诉我一声会死啊？！要不就换我干你，艹，对着你屁股我又硬不起来，妈的你别过来看我拉屎。”

 

康纳知道汉克是不好意思了，听他骂了一会又冲完马桶后，拉着汉克进到淋浴间一顿乱亲，期间还一直用手指在汉克的后穴顶弄，等汉克快受不住了就拿来浴巾擦干净两人身子，一起跌在收拾好的床铺里。

 

“我知道任务应该插在哪里了，汉，就是这里。”康纳给汉克垫好抱枕后，舌头一点一点往他的洞里面钻，汉克一低头就能看到康纳的舌头在自己的后穴戳来戳去，心里紧张的不得了，康纳的调侃都没心思回应，怎么都放松不下来，连嘴唇也抿成了一条线。

 

“汉？放松一点。”康纳摸着汉克已经紧张到僵硬的大腿，放弃了刚刚的动作。转而继续亲吻汉克的乳头，若不其然，没多大功夫汉克的肉又变成了布丁，软软嫩嫩的。康纳继续用手给汉克做扩张，反复碾压那片敏感的区域。

 

汉克想要亲吻，他喜欢这种被包容的触感，但他不好意思讲，只能一直盯着康纳的嘴，并一遍一遍用自己的舌头安抚自己的嘴唇，他这次不介意大声呻吟来吸引康纳的注意了。这是他的男朋友，不会因为他的浪叫就觉得他是个婊子，也没有因为性事中的被动地位就把他归为所属品，这感觉不错，不，不止是不错，这非常好。

 

然后他如愿得到了亲吻，他们的阴茎相互摩擦，他的头发被康纳抓住，只是抓在发尾不会感到疼痛。他摸着康纳的‘肩胛骨’、细窄坚实的腰身和圆润的屁股，然后他握着两个人的阴茎一起撸动，他的声音都被康纳堵在了嘴里。

 

康纳结束亲吻时，汉克甚至跟着一起抬头不舍得放开，“别急。”他听见康纳说。

 

康纳又倒了一些润滑在汉克的阴茎上，故意挤在那个要命的小孔上，然后再让润滑剂顺着柱身往下淌，一直淌到被他用两个手指撑开的穴里，汉克憋着没敢喘气，直到康纳玩弄他的包皮让他蜷起了脚趾。

 

“你又学了什么鬼东西？恩--哈--”

 

康纳的插入让汉克没有精力去想别的事情，这次康纳没有很温柔，一上来就像狂风暴雨一般，他头上的那绺头发也跟着飞速地晃动，明明身下发狠地冲撞，脸上却依然带着点委屈的表情，汉克忽然抱住康纳笑出声来。

 

康纳感受着身下人胸口的震动，不自觉也开始微笑。他努力的学习谈判以外的东西，他把汉克的所有存在最安全的文件夹，他试着做自己“想”做的事情，他的任务，也不是说是任务，他的目标，是和汉克在一起，任何形式的在一起。

 

“汉--”康纳的抽插没有慢下来，但明显能感觉温柔很多了，每下都蹭在前列腺的位置，汉克这下子完全控制不住自己的声音，眼泪也顺着眼角往下淌，他快感觉不到自己了，全身都像被羽毛拂过，皮肉下仿佛钻进了电流，一遍遍的刺激着他，最后汉克曲着腿夹紧了康纳的屁股。

 

黏腻的水声从自己身下传来，汉克握着抓住自己阴茎的康纳，和他一起快速地来回撸动，接着他们又一次亲吻，待康纳射完汉克也闷哼着射了出来，但汉克一点都不想动，也不想睁开眼睛。

 

“汉，你能就这样抱着我睡么？”

“恩。”


End file.
